1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to nuclear fuel assemblies used in the core of a nuclear reactor, and relates more specifically to metal nuclear fuel elements.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0252278 A1, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference, discloses a nuclear fuel assembly that includes seed and blanket sub-assemblies. The blanket sub-assembly includes thorium-based fuel elements. The seed sub-assembly includes Uranium and/or Plutonium metal fuel elements used to release neutrons, which are captured by the Thorium blanket elements, thereby creating fissionable U-233 that burns in situ and releases heat for the nuclear power plant.
PCT Publication No. WO2011/143293 (A1), the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference, discloses a variety of fuel assemblies and fuel elements that utilize extruded, spiral (i.e., helically twisted) fuel elements with metal or ceramic fuel.